Master of the Masters
by Fire Champion
Summary: Mysterious letters are sent out to all the pastpresent Pokemon Champions inviting them to fight on a nameless island. Will they accept?


When mysterious letters are sent out to all the past/present Pokemon Champions. It is concealed in each of them, an invitation describing the island location for the next intense battle, which will be held there. Only the best of the best are invited to this exciting tournament. So who will win the title of Master of the Masters.  
  
This is based on the game version, seeing how I hadn't watch much of the anime since along time ago. But instead I used Red's anime name. The one you all know as Ash Ketchum. Saying this, you all should know I don't own pokemon. All characters are using the pokemon they have on the game, except for a few, who I used the party of pokemons when I played the game. So with all this said I hope you like this.   
  
----------  
  
MASTER OF THE MASTERS...  
  
A long difficult journey had awaited the one called Ash Ketchum, who just return from one not so long ago. When the sight of this home town, the small peaceful village of Pallet town came into view. His long hike back home seemed to a distance memory to him then, as he ran onward to his house, which he hadn't seen since all those years ago. By the time he reached the door, his body became exhausted from his run. His worn out hand barely turned the door knob, as he instantly fell in. By this time, his mom happen to walk by with a vaccum at hand. "Ash, what are you doing back at home?" She questioned surprise to see her son after so long. "Hey Mom," Ash greeted tiredly on the living room mat. "Just sleeping." He finished as he fell in a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
When the young man awoke, he found the shining face of his mother looking at her son. This totally caught Ash off guard, as he practically jumped out of bed seeing his mother. "Mom, what are you doing in here!?" He demanded. She gave him a strange look, as if he was hit on the head or something. "What do you mean Ashy? I was just worried about you that's all. Is it a crime for a poor mother to worry about his son after deserting her for three years?"  
  
"Mom, I'm 13 years old, and I didn't 'desert' you. I was just busy with my Pokemon training. I need to improve myself, so I can be a better trainer." His mother shook her head, not understanding her son. "But I don't see why you can't be a gym leader, instead of traveling around like you always do." Ash sighed. "I can't just be a gym leader like Gary all because I won the league once. Gary hardly battles, and doesn't train much since the re-opening of the Viridian City gym. That's not the life I want."  
  
His mother didn't say nothing more, a long silence soon followed between the two. "Mom, I'm sorry that I worried you, and I didn't have the chance to visit you on the holidays," Ash finally spoke. His mother didn't stir. "But I'm here now, and I plan to stay with you for awhile. So you don't have to worry." His mother's face began to steam with tears as she hugged her son tightly. "I missed you so much son." She cried passionly. "You too mom, you too." Ash replied patting his mother on the back.  
  
----------  
  
Upon the island next to Kanto, another youth suffered another fate. The new Pokemon Master Amanda had just beaten the current champion Mat, who happily release his title to her. She didn't understand the males ambition until later that day. "I'm going to kill you, Mat." She hissed under her breathe on the pedestal of perfection. "I challenge you!" A male called with pokeball at hand. His eyes matched the color of his short hair. The color red, for the loss he faced with his two rivals. His eyes now burn with anger. "Look Alan, I only been Pokemon Master for a day, and here we battled over 20 matches already. You tried your best to beat me, but you failed. Please, can you come back tomorrow? I'm tired already." She begged.   
  
The cocky youth shook his head. "If you want to be a good Pokemon Master, like I plan to be after I beat you. You will have to get tougher, only the weak gets tired. If you were my pokemon, I would beat that attitude out of you. Now come on! I'll stay here all night if I have to, so I can win that title."  
  
Amanda sighed sadly until she found a familiar figure in the doorway watching. With hope, she called to him. "Lance, they got to be a rule about losing a hundred times in the Pokemon League?" The past master didn't speak for a while. Slowly he spoke. "Sorry there is none. All Pokemon Masters have to face all contests, who earned all eight badges, and defeated the four elites." Alan smiled evilly seeing the pain in Amanda's face upon hearing this. "You heard the dragon lover, we'll fight until I win." Amanda didn't respond, her only thoughts were ways to get back at Mat. She wasn't the only one, who won the title of Pokemon Master just then.   
  
----------  
  
On another region, isolated from the two islands. A boy wandered down the past of the hall of the pokemon league. To his side stood the former girl champion, who started her journey from the same town as him. The boy worked hard to see this moment, the day he would finally become a Pokemon Master. Since that time, he first met her in Littleroot Town. The day he strived for the best. Of course, she beat him first by beating Steven, before he had the chance to. But that didn't matter, for now he won his right in the league.  
  
"Good match Brendan." May spoke proudly shaking his hand. "Likewise." He countered the same. The two hadn't really been friends, or much of rivals. But they both did have respect for each other. "If you excuse me, I have to go home. Enjoy being a Pokemon Master." She grinned before throwing her pokeball summoning her Pelipper. The flying pelican wark upward flapping it's mighty wings. "Yeah, I'll see you later." He called as May jumped onto her giant bird pokemon, as it flew upward into the sky.  
  
----------  
  
On an uncharted island, distances away from the regions known as Kanto, Jonto, and Hoenn. Far away, from the depths of human civilization. A nameless island, only holding the activity of two mysterious figures hiding deep within the shadows of the forest. "So do you actually want to go through with this?" A gentle voice asked. The sounds of the wild pokemon howling, interrupt their chat. "Yes precede!" The other stated confidently.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
----------  
  
This was a short fanfiction, I wrote from pure boredom. The next chapter will probably be shorter, you'll see why when the time comes, but for now. How did you like it? Please R&R, and I use the names Mat, Amanda, for the two main characters you can play with on Crystal. While Alan, is the name I used for the cocky rival Gary wanna be. Many of you might complain since I use Red's (Ash) anime name, when I said this was based on the game. The only reason I did this was because, I didn't improve on the use of using his game name when all the characters of Ruby, and Sapphire had normal ones.  
  
This could develop into different couple pairings, I still don't know if I should though? 


End file.
